Stranger Than Fiction
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Robin gets introduced to fanfiction, and life seems to like the way it's written. Man, this summary is bad. Hahaha. Sladin. Longest oneshot of mine so far at 2954 words.


Author's Note  
_Hahaha, been a while, hasn't it? Well, at the moment I am still getting settled in my new apartment and I'm looking for a job before I start at my university (AUGH NEXT MONDAY!) So… I suppose this means I'm on hiatus and I'll be updating whenever I can. :/_

_Hmm, I noticed recently that people put disclaimers on their FFs. Well, I don't and I won't. Would I really be posting to a fanfiction site something of my own? WTF.  
__  
Now, enough of that! Welcome to my first Sladin fanfic, which is entirely Lady Melodist's fault. And just a little of my friend Renee's… well, as far as mentioning Deathstars, anyway.  
Guh, I have never really written any of the TT characters (though I quite like the series), so let's pretend they're completely in character. Hahahah.  
__Warnings:__ Slash, swears, potential for a lot of OOC.  
Song Suggestion: Errr... I don't have one. :/ So go and watch Young Justice instead! Hahaha, after reading this, of course!  
No plot, so please don't look for one. You might hurt yourself. :3_

_

* * *

_

It had started off innocently enough.

Robin had heard Starfire and Raven giggling over something and had gone to investigate. Hearing Star laughing wasn't unusual, of course, but Raven… Seeing her smile was rare enough to begin with, but to hear her _laughing_? This must be funny… He went out to the main room, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg playing another one of their games, not that that had been hard to guess from the way their playful jibes echoed down the hallway, and over near the kitchen, Raven and Starfire were looking at something on the empath's often neglected laptop.

'What're you looking at?' Robin enquired, trying to peak over his friends' shoulders and Starfire beamed at him.

'Robin! Friend Raven has just been showing to me some fiction of the fans!' she smiled, and Robin gave an enquiring look at Raven, hoping for a bit of an explanation.

'Fanfiction,' she clarified, but the Boy Wonder was still clueless. What the hell was "fanfiction"? As if sensing Robin's confusion, Raven turned to him, 'it's where people write stories, fiction, for something. It can be anything; books, cartoons, movies… even bands. The Deathstars fandom has quite a large amount of fanfiction.'

'The what?' Robin asked, lost.

'It's a band,' Raven said, turning back to the screen, a playful smile on her face as she and Starfire kept reading. Robin frowned and went back to his room, feeling just a little stupid and weirded out by Raven's smile as she read. Normally it was impossible to see her expressions as she read; the empath's nose practically in the book. Well, at least she and Star were getting along…

* * *

Robin couldn't take it anymore. His curiosity had been plaguing him, but for once while he mulled over every article he had about Slade, his curiosity was not about the enigmatic mercenary but about fanficiton. He frowned, knowing no work would get done if his head was somewhere else, so the Titan's leader pulled out his laptop and went looking. If there was stuff written about bands, therefore real people, what about fanfiction about… well, him? The Teen Titans were known well throughout the world, after all, so surely there'd be something.

After an hour of searching, Robin hit the jackpot. An online community of fanfiction dedicated to the Teen Titans. The youth grinned as he skimmed over some of the summaries, almost as if he'd just found a major lead into his investigation. But as he scrolled through, nothing seemed very interesting until he saw the word "Slade". What? Someone had written fanfiction with _Slade_ in it? Maybe they knew something… Ignoring the warnings, such as "lemon" and "slash" (Robin didn't know what they meant, anyway), he started reading.

Robin, or at least fanfiction-Robin, was leaping over the buildings of Jump, using his grappling hook of course. Apparently he was searching for Slade, and this made Robin roll his eyes, though if he had been out in the city at that very moment, he may very well have been doing the same thing. He skimmed a bit until there was finally some action. A fight had ensued between himself and Slade, and he read eagerly. He was winning, something that, in truth, never happened. Slade _always_ had the upper hand. But it seemed this fictional Slade did too, and Robin was startled at what he was reading. He continued to even as things got much less action-packed, and much, much more… sexual.

By the end Robin let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and, frustrated, he slammed the laptop shut and got up. Upon doing so he discovered, much to his own horror, a sticky, wet sensation.

'Crap,' the hero hissed, and he quickly ran a shower. There was no way that had happened! No way!

* * *

Robin groaned as he tried to sleep, but that damned story was in his head. Stupid writers! Stupid Raven! Stupid Slade! The thoughts repeated themselves in his head, but for some reason "stupid Slade" was the most gratifying, even though the man had done, for once, nothing wrong. He hadn't written the story, and he certainly hadn't introduced Raven to fanfiction. But that knowledge didn't comfort Robin at all. With a frown he got up, getting ready to go on patrol. He couldn't sleep, so why not do something useful?

Robin was sitting atop a roof top in Jump, looking out into the night over the city. _His_ city. He sighed, feeling tired; he'd been out for hours, but it seemed a peaceful night tonight.

But that, unfortunately, wouldn't last.

'Good evening, Robin. Out for a midnight stroll?'

How _did_ someone get their voice to be that void of emotion and yet _still_ sound condescending?

'I'm not here to fight, Slade,' the hero hissed, facing the man.

'Pity,' was all Slade said, but he stood there, arms folded behind his back and head cocked just slightly to the side in curiosity. Normally Robin started the fights while Slade simply stood there, arms behind his back, and it was only now, when he did not wish to fight, that the hero saw how offensive that stance really was. It was not one prepared to fight, hell, it was practically an invitation to swing a punch at the man! It was a pose that said "you are no threat", and that really got on Robin's nerves. But still he did nothing, and he was almost getting annoyed that Slade was not trying to hurt him. _Almost_. He did remember, of course, that story he had read, and he tried his very best not to shudder in front of Slade, thinking how very close they were to doing… those sorts of things.

Slade, of course, did see something out of the ordinary, and he chuckled, a sound that shocked Robin.

'Distracted?' he asked and the Boy Wonder glared.

'I'm going home.'

* * *

Robin made his way back to the tower, nervously looking over his shoulder for Slade, but the man did not appear to be following him. He was thankful for that, though it wasn't as if the Titan's base was hard to find. It was a giant T, after all. Still, it made the youth feel just a little safer not being able to see Slade, regardless of whether or not the man was following him. Robin knew the man _let_ himself be seen; he always did everything with a purpose. The muddled thoughts were pushed from Robin's mind when he eventually crawled into bed, too tired to care anymore, and he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke to the sound of his alarm, which the hero had neglected to turn off, and with a frown, Robin got up. Another long, busy, and most likely boring, day ahead…

* * *

Well, the day was busy and long, but it was by no means boring. The Titans had been called to an emergency which had been caused by Slade.

'So _that's_ what he'd been doing…' Robin thought moodily to himself. Maybe he should have payed more attention last night, but thoughts like that didn't help the situation. As they raced to the building that had been laced with bombs, Robin caught a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He knew that kind of shiny. It was the metallic shine of Slade's armour, and the hero quickly turned his R-cycle around and pursued his nemesis.

Slade, being on foot, ran down narrow alleys, eventually prompting Robin to get off the bike as things got more difficult.

'Slade!' he called to get the man's attention, not that he really had to. His R-cycle wasn't exactly quiet, and who else would have been following the criminal?

'Robin,' the man greeted calmly, and the youth wished he knew how Slade could sound so perfectly normal after running for so long and at such a pace.

'What did you do, Slade?' he snarled, getting straight to the point, only to be answered with the usual, 'patience, Robin.'

'Honestly,' thought Robin, 'does he really still think I'm his apprentice?' The Boy Wonder glared at the man, this time going to try something a little different. What was the other name that had been used? Deadpool? No, no, that was a Marvel villain, not the flesh-and-blood man before him. _Deathstroke_, yes, that was it. Really, where the hell had "Slade" come from? A new identity? Robin pushed the thoughts from his mind; he needed to stay focussed.

'I know who you are, Deathstroke,' Robin hissed, feeling like he had gained the upper hand as he saw Slade's eye widen.

'Very good, _Richard_,' the man replied, and now it was Robin's turn to be surprised. He could hear the smirk he knew the man must have on his face, and it made him angry.

'How did you know?' he asked with a growl, frustrated.

'It wasn't that hard. I thought it would strike more people as odd that around the same time Bruce Wayne took in an orphan, the big, bad Bat gained a sidekick about the same age. Especially with those acrobatic skills,' Slade explained with a small shrug, and Robin couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Of course someone would have been smart enough to connect the dots… A part of him was glad that it was Slade who had done it.

Somehow, the pair had stayed in the alleyway _talking_ the whole time. Robin hadn't even realised until the rest of his team showed up, and that was when Slade sprang in to action, quickly pulling the bewildered hero into his arms, holding what felt like a knife to his throat.

'Follow and he dies,' the mercenary said simply, leaving the Titans with no choice but to watch their leader be dragged away.

* * *

'Honestly, Robin, I thought you would have been faster than that.' Slade sounded almost… disappointed. 'You can't let your guard down for a minute. I suppose the lesson has been learned?'

'Shut up,' Robin replied, squirming in his chair. Slade had, of course, bound him to it and had easily taken away all the hero's weapons. He'd even gone so far as to remove Robin's gloves entirely so he couldn't hide anything that may free him. 'What do you want this time?'

'Just a little cooperation on your part,' Slade replied simply, sitting in a chair across from him and either not caring or not noticing the glare Robin gave him.

'Like hell,' the hero spat and Slade smirked, holding up a detonator.

'I'm sure you're aware of what this is, Robin. And I'm sure you're aware of the building I filled with explosives.'

'Of course,' Robin said, frowning and wondering where this was going. Surely this wouldn't be so easy… Slade always had some sort of a trick up his sleeve.

'Cooperate. Just for a day. Then you're free to go,' Slade said, placing the trigger on the small table they sat at, within Robin's grasp if his arms had been free.

'That's it? I cooperate for a day and then you'll let me go?' he asked, obviously doubtful as Slade nodded. Robin thought it over, unable to see a downside. Well, working with Slade would be horrible… but what could happen in a day?

'Deal.'

* * *

Slade smirked as he heard that. He'd keep his word, of course, but he hadn't detailed exactly what he was going to get the little bird to do. Honestly, Robin was far too trusting sometimes. Slade was, after all, a bad guy. He freed Robin from his bonds, easily catching the punches thrown at him and he frowned. Of course the hero wouldn't be so easy to control…

'I thought we had a deal, Robin. Cooperation. That means no attacking,' Slade said, gripping the youth's fist dangerously hard and Robin tried hard not to show any pain. He nodded all the same and Slade let go, a small smirk on his face. 'Come, Robin.'

* * *

Robin had thought of a million different scenarios for what was going to happen after Slade had commanded him to follow, but finding himself flat on his back, naked and at the mercy of the mercenary was not one of them. Well, it was, but he wouldn't admit it. Damn fanfiction. Damn internet. Damn _Slade_.

Slade, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. Having Robin before him in such a way was wonderful. The youth couldn't fight, not without breaking the deal, and soon enough, he wouldn't want to. Oh yes, Deathstroke would make sure of _that._

'What are you doing?' Robin snapped, or tried to, when he felt the man's hand slowly drift further down his body, dangerously close to his groin. He wished he could sound more threatening, but it was hard enough for the youth not to gasp and demand that hand to go lower, so for now all he could simply do was try. Try not to sound weak, and definitely try not to sound willing. But as much as one head might protest, the other was eager to meet Slade's hand and a small "oh!" spilled from the little hero before he had time to register what was happening. Robin flushed and glared at Slade as if to say "that's your fault", but from the smug little glimmer in the man's eye, Robin felt it best not to say it. Besides, the way that hand was moving was coaxing all thought out of the youth's brain and filling him only with pleasure.

Though he struggled to retain some form of control, Robin couldn't help but throw it aside when he felt Slade's tongue on his chest, teasing one of his pert, pink nipples. The hero hadn't even realised the man had unhinged his mask enough for his mouth to be visible until he had felt the wet muscle on him.

'Nngh… oh god…' the teen gasped despite himself when he felt Slade's lips around the little bud, sucking at it in such a way that Robin gripped the sheets of the bed beneath him. The mercenary chuckled softly, clearly delighted to see the hero in such a wanton state. With a small smirk, he undid his belt, tossing it almost carelessly to the ground before undoing his pants. The teen looked up, a little startled from the noise and more than a little curious. His face flushed when he saw the size of Slade; the man was in no way disproportionate, but… How the hell was he even supposed to _fit_!

Slade saw Robin's reaction and he chuckled, 'don't worry, my little bird, I'll make sure you'll be okay,' he purred, sending shivers down the young hero's spine. The youth nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tight to prepare himself for the pain he expected to feel, but instead he felt something slick and thinner than what he expected slowly enter him, causing the young hero to gasp. He opened his eyes, bewildered before he realised what exactly it was and he flushed deeply.

'Slade…' Robin whined, quite liking the sensation, but he wanted something more. He was a teenager, after all; he'd experimented with himself a bit, and now wanted the real thing. Slade smirked, adding two more digits, drawing a loud gasp from Robin. He hadn't expected that, nor did he expect the mercenary to curl his fingers and brush gently against his sweet spot, causing the youth to let out a loud keening noise.

'Again,' he whimpered, looking up at the man lustfully, causing the man to smirk.

'Patience,' he whispered, causing Robin to whine, a noise which only got louder when he felt Slade remove his fingers entirely. The feeling of being empty didn't last long, however, and he suddenly felt the man's slick cock pressing into him. Robin arched and a small part of his brain wondered when the man had had the time to slick himself up before the thought was cast aside as he felt Slade pushing ever deeper.

'Shit… ah, Slade!' Robin moaned, arching into the sensation, trying to ignore the burn he felt. The uncomfortable sensation only intensified as Slade pushed in further, eventually sheathing himself fully inside of the teen before coming to a halt. Robin whimpered, waiting for the burning sensation to die down before he shifted a little, wanting Slade to move.

The mercenary got the hint, his eye narrowing a little in his restraint. He wasn't going to be too cruel to Robin; he wanted the teen to enjoy it. It would torture the youth, and hopefully bring him back to him. From the sounds the teen was making, it seemed Slade was getting his wish.

'Nngh… Oh, yes… _Harder_,' Robin moaned, his legs spread as wide as possible, something Slade was using to his advantage. The mercenary was glad to hear the request, and he let some of his restraint go, pounding the teen into the bed, marvelling in the high-pitched cries that came, impossibly, from his little Robin.

Soon enough, it was Robin who was coming, his seed spurting between them both as Slade slammed into that wonderful spot that had only been nudged before, a scream of pure ecstasy ripping from his throat. Slade grunted as he felt the teen's body squeezing around him, that impossibly tight heat he was already buried in becoming impossibly tighter. With a low groan, the man released, filling Robin. The unfamiliar warmth, and the knowledge of where and who it came from was just enough to push the teen to another, albeit dry, orgasm before he collapsed on the bed.

Oh yes, he'd definitely be back.

* * *

_**P.S.**_

_It seems I have finally learned how to make the things I write long and drawn out! Huzzah!_


End file.
